


kill bill make out clubette

by whizkyfever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizkyfever/pseuds/whizkyfever
Summary: gay
Kudos: 1





	kill bill make out clubette

"this shit will kill you, you know"  
i smile at comment; i could hear the smirk on his voice when he spoke, sitting by my side. "i know," i answer "that's the whole point" he watches as i take another drag, throwing my head back and blowing the smoke out of my dry mouth, through my cracked lips.  
"why do you want to die?" his voice is soft, low, worried; almost like he actually cared; "because living's worthless to me"  
silence;  
his eyes, staring so hard at me, that i can feel a hole being open in my cheek. the burning stops and i know he's now looking at his old shoes, the ones that are pratically a part of him by now; i put the cigarette out and turn to the boy by my side; even after all this years, i can't help but wonder, how someone so small can be so destructive? the ban-daids in his neck and eyebrow and purple and red marks in his arms break my heart; his fingertips are cuted and the skin is getting out; i want to reach out and rip them off, to press the bruises and make him squirm, to kiss his knuckles, and his wounds.  
"you break my heart when you say this kind of stuff" he whispers.  
"i'm sorry, but it's how i feel" he catches me staring and do the same; his eyes looking like emeralds under the sunlight; a smirks on my lips, and a blush on his face, everything seem like a romance movie;  
"i could kiss you right now," i say "but i'm not that cheesy."  
"well, i am" with these words his lips are on mine and then his tongue is in my mouth; hot and rough, tasting every corner, like a drug, making everything else vanish; the sound of the ring that indicates that the second class is about to start ruins our fantasy; we pull away and i whimper, making my best puppy face, what gives me a giggle;  
"i gotta go," he says, standing up. "killjoy" i groan; he laughs, leaning over me, pressing his lips against my head;  
"you love it" "i do" i watch as he walks away;  
wednesdays have always been my favorites


End file.
